1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible printed wiring board and a photovoltaic module, and, in particular, to a flexible printed wiring board and a photovoltaic module that can be manufactured at low cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-80760 (Patent Document 1) describes the following technology. A concentrator photovoltaic module includes a tray-like housing having a bottom surface, a flexible printed wiring board disposed in contact with the bottom surface, and a primary concentrating part attached to the housing and in which a plurality of lens elements for concentrating sunlight are arranged. The flexible printed wiring board includes a flexible board and a plurality of power generating elements. The flexible board, having flexibility, includes an insulating base material that is insulating and a pattern that is conductive. The power generating elements are disposed on the flexible board so as to correspond one-to-one to the lens elements and so as be electrically connected to each other through the pattern.